Lover vs Fighter
by McSgwizzle
Summary: The Potato Heads reflect on memories of their relationship in order to help Jessie and Buzz with couple's advice. What will happen? (Mostly MrxMrs, slight BuzzxJessie)


**If you've read any of my stories, you know I love writing about the Potato Heads. This is just an idea I thought of and decided to roll with to see where it goes. Hope you enjoy!**

"That no good, stuck up, big chinned, know-it-all space toy!" Jessie uttered in fury, whacking the bed skirt out of the way as she stormed out from under the bed. Bullseye watched the red-headed cowgirl walk away while continuing to mutter aggressive words under her breath.

It was a few moments until Bullseye saw another toy approach from under the bed. Buzz came out, rubbing his forehead in distress. "Jessie." The space ranger grumbled, before walking in the other direction. The horse watched Buzz walk off. Bullseye then quickly turned around to follow Jessie.

"Too dangerous...my elbow!" Jessie kicked a lego piece in frustration. Mrs. Potato Head and the LGMs stood nearby, and quickly ducked from the incoming flying lego block. Mrs. Potato Head looked at where it landed on the floor, and back at the cowgirl.

"Jessie, are you alright?" The female spud calmly asked. Jessie came and sat on a book in front of the spud, resting her elbows on her knees with her chin in her hands.

"I'm tootin' fantastic." Jessie lied, though she clearly meant for it to sound angry. Mrs. Potato Head pursed her lips, skeptically. She's known the cowgirl long enough to know when she was being insincere.

"Boys?" Mrs. Potato Head looked at her sons. "Why don't you go find the peas, or something?"

The LGMs proceeded to hop off to do something else before Mrs. Potato Head looked back at the cowgirl. "Jessie, what happened?" Bullseye approached and sat with the two female toys, curious of the cowgirl's anger as well.

"It's nuthin." Jessie continued to insist. Mrs. Potato Head was about to ask again, before Dolly and Trixie approached the two other female toys.

"What's going on?" Dolly asked, as her and Trixie also sat down. Bullseye poked at Jessie with his snout, that the cowgirl ignored. Not before the horse took of her hat of her head with his mouth, in which Jessie angrily grabbed it back from him.

"Cut it out, Bullseye!" Jessie said, putting it back on her head.

"Did up your braid a little too tight this morning?" Dolly asked.

"No..." Jessie said, finally giving in. She looked at Mrs. Potato Head out of all three of the girls, knowing she'd understand. "Buzz and I got into a fight."

The other three exchanged a look of understanding and looked back at the cowgirl. Mrs. Potato Head saw the red-head looking directly at her for some answers.

Mrs. Potato Head gave a small, encouraging smile. "Tell us what happened."

Jessie leaned forward. "It was the stupidest thing, Mrs. P. I'm hoping you can help me since you're a hitched lady..."

Meanwhile across the room, Buzz continued to walk around in frustration. The space ranger mumbled what sounded controversial. It certainly didn't go unnoticed by a few toys sitting nearby.

"What's with you, astro nut?" Mr. Potato Head asked, focused on his game of Cheat with Hamm. Buttercup, Rex, Slinky, and Chuckles looked up from watching the intense game to the troubled space ranger.

"I need some help." Buzz said, sitting down near the game. "It's Jessie, we got into a fight."

Hamm couldn't help but smirk. "Finally realized you aren't the hottest couple of the room?"

The space ranger's blue eyes went into an eye roll. "No..."

Wood and Pricklepants then approached after helping the Peas in a Pod down from a tall shelf. The cowboy wiped his forehead in exhaustion before putting his hat on, noticing the space ranger's tension. "Something troubling you, Buzz?"

Mr. Potato Head put down a card. "Lightyear got into his first couple's fight with red."

Wood looked sincerely at his friend. "Sorry buddy, what happened?" The cowboy asked, taking a seat with the rest of the male toys.

Buzz jerked up in anger, something a bit unfamiliar to the group of toys. "It was ridiculous. Jessie really wanted to go off and do something outside of the room."

"Doesn't she always?" Slinky pointed out.

"No, like, _outside_ the room." Buzz emphasized. "She thought it would be fun to go see that group of garden gnomes that live next door."

"Those whack jobs who play with dirt?" Buttercup asked. "Why?"

Buzz shook his head in vexation. "I don't know, something about a throw down. They have them all the time, and she thought it would be fun to go."

"Those garden gnomes have brawls?" Woody asked.

Hamm looked at Mr. Potato Head. "We'd make good bets off of something like that."

Buzz sighed before continuing. "Anyways, I told her it was too dangerous-"

The space ranger stopped when most of the male toys cringed or chuckled at his reasoning. Buzz arched an eyebrow and slouched in annoyance.

"What? What did he do?" Rex asked, also not understanding.

"You never tell a girl something's too dangerous for them, Godzilla." Mr. Potato Head said, as though he was stating the obvious.

"Is that where it ended?" Woody asked, not really concerned at all.

"No, then she got all upset and said that I never want to do anything fun or daring."

"Seems like something you'd expect when you're dating Buzz Lightyear." Woody chuckled, Slinky and Pricklepants laughing as well.

" _Do_ you guys do anything fun?" Buttercup asked.

"Of course, we've always had fun even when we were just friends." Buzz explained.

"What did you do for your first date?"

Buzz was quiet for a moment. "We haven't had one, yet..."

All the male toys bulged their eyes at the space ranger, almost making him jump from his seat.

"You haven't had a first date?" Mr. Potato Head asked in disbelief. "And you've been together for what, months now?"

"Hey, you didn't go on a date with the missus until about a week after you met her." Buzz pointed out.

"Please. That's a week, not months. Besides, she was playing hard to get." Mr. Potato Head gave a smug look at the last point, while Hamm rolled his eyes.

"We've been hanging out together, I just don't want some garden gnome brawl to be our first official date." Buzz said. He then shrugged it off. "That's besides the point, I came here for some help."

"Well, Buzz." Woody began. "Sometimes-"

"Actually, Woody." Buzz said, carefully. "I was kind of hoping for advice from...Potato Head."

The male toys once again looked at the space ranger with surprise, Woody and Mr. Potato Head being the most in shock.

"Spud head?" Hamm asked in incredulity.

"Buzz, I'm your best friend." Woody said, somewhat offended.

"Sorry Woody, it's just...he's been married for a long time."

A wicked grin was spread across Mr. Potato Head's face. "Well, well. Looks like for once the dependable cowboy isn't so dependable." The male spud said, putting his hands on his hips in a proud-like manner.

Woody crossed his arms, ignoring the spud. "I was in a relationship." Woody pointed out, though he wanted to avoid that specific subject.

Buzz shrugged. "Try to see this from my perspective, sheriff. The Potato Heads haven't only been together long, but they seem happy enough to have worked around anything they've probably fought about."

For once, Mr. Potato Head took authority. "Whataya wanna know, Lightyear?"

Buzz began to ask a few questions as some of the male toys looked across the room at the female toys. They sat there, most of the discussion seemingly going on between Jessie and Mrs. Potato Head.

"He never wants to do anything!" Jessie said. "And now he's going off about things being too dangerous."

Mrs. Potato Head put her hands on her hips. "Well, I can understand why that would be frustrating. But-"

"I just can't believe him. I thought we would never fight." The cowgirl said. She then looked back at the spud when she heard her giggling.

"What's so funny?" Jessie asked, somewhat infuriated.

"Jessie." Mrs. Potato Head said through a smile. "Every couple fights. If they didn't, they would never grow to be stronger."

The cowgirl pondered over it for a second, as Dolly and Trixie both looked at Mrs. Potato Head.

"You seem to know a lot." Dolly said.

"Years of marriage, ladies." Mrs. Potato Head simply said. "Growth is a common thing."

"What was yours?" Trixie asked.

"Hm?" Mrs. Potato Head didn't understand.

"Your first fight? With your husband?" The dinosaur continued to ask. Mrs. Potato Head pondered over it for a second. The female spud could barely remember what their first ever fight was. Why would she? It was probably more silly now than it was then, but maybe she could remember if she thought hard enough. It was just like Jessie and Buzz's situation. New love had the most ridiculous arguments.

 _Their first fight was like any new couple. An argument over something stupid and meaningless. But at the time, it meant everything in the world. Their dates were always planned out perfectly, until one day it wasn't. The Potato Head's had only been dating for two months, and were not yet married or engaged._

 _"You're impossible!" Mr. Potato Head said, throwing his hands in the air out of frustration. Him and Mrs. Potato Head were in the closet of Molly's room when they had their first fight. "This wasn't a big deal, until you made it one! We're toys, we don't have that many options!"_

 _"Me!?" Mrs. Potato Head argued back, offended. "I can't even make a suggestion for a better thing to do without you rolling your eyes!"_

 _"What's wrong with my suggestions for an evening date?" Mr. Potato Head said. "You liked what we did for our first one!"_

 _"I did. But at least I politely disagree when I don't. If you don't like something, you're just snarky about it!"_

 _"At least what I suggest is good, sour potato."_

 _Mrs. Potato Head gasped. "That's it, get out!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"This is Molly's room, which is more my property than yours. Get out!"_

 _"You can't just-"_

 _"Out!"_

 _Mr. Potato Head furrowed his eyebrows, before walking towards the closet door and slipping his way out._

 _"Don't let it hit you on the way out." Mrs. Potato Head angrily called as she went to the closet door and kicked at it when he left. She turned around, and walked back deeper into the closet with her arms crossed._

 _She wasn't sad. No, she was furious. It wasn't even that big a deal as she tried to remind herself, but the whole idea around it is what made her furious. That he wasn't being open to anything unless it was his idea. If she would continue to have a relationship with him, would he be open to mature from that or would he stay the same? Right now, he certainly wasn't being an adult. Especially not after calling her a sour potato._

 _Mrs. Potato Head's thoughts were disrupted when someone came back in. She turned around and saw Mr. Potato Head standing there._

 _"Look." Mr. Potato Head said. "That was uncalled for."_

 _Mrs. Potato Head continued to look at him, bitterly. "Which, calling me a sour potato, or rolling your eyes at everything I suggest?"_

 _Mr. Potato Head almost rolled his eyes for the millionth time, but stopped knowing that would make matters worse. "Both." The male spud shrugged. "It was stupid to say."_

 _Mrs. Potato Head shook her head. "Just so you know, I'm trying to be open to your ideas."_

 _The male spud nodded. "I'm trying to, too." She wasn't convinced. "I just...I've spent a lot of time doing that to everyone. I guess I need to get use to the soft part of me."_

 _"What? You've never associated yourself to your soft side?"_

 _"Not as much." Mr. Potato Head admitted. He then cracked a smile. "Not until you came."_

 _The female spud couldn't help but smile back. "I'm sorry."_

 _"No, I'm sorry sweet potato." It didn't take long at all for the couple to make their way over and embrace in a young love kiss. They held each other close, completely forgetting what they had just fought about._

"You made up just like that?" Jessie crossed her arms when the spud finished explaining. "Doesn't seem to make a lot of sense."

"Neither does yours." Dolly pointed out, before Jessie lowered her gaze to the ground.

"That's not even the worse of the fights we've ever had." Mrs. Potato Head said. "But, the first one is always silly."

Mrs. Potato Head looked from the cowgirl to across the way at the boys. She saw her husband who seemed to be in heavy discussion with Buzz while the others listened as well to the male spud.

"I'm just saying, Light Snack." Mr. Potato Head said. "It wouldn't kill you to make a suggestion. Just don't make the mistake of turning down all her ideas like I did."

"I just want the first date to be...good." Buzz said.

"Better than bad." Hamm joked, Buttercup snickering behind him.

Woody adjusted his hat. "What did you have in mind?"

Buzz shrugged. "I don't know...maybe like a group date with you guys, or something." He said, looking at Mr. Potato Head.

"You're kidding me, that's pathetic." The male spud said in return.

Buzz looked offended. "Hey, hey-"

"Listen." Mr. Potato Head said. "Some couple's night with the missus and I isn't your option. You gotta do something intimate."

"Come on, Potato Head." Slinky said. "I'm sure it wasn't easy for you."

"Picking the date wasn't the difficult part for me." Mr. Potato Head said in return. "It was asking her out."

"Nerves?"

"Maybe." Mr. Potato Head crossed his arms. "But like I said, we didn't have one until a week after we met. She chose to play hard to get."

 _It was true. Surprisingly, Mrs. Potato Head didn't agree to go out straight away with her future husband, but she was clearly into him. It was hard for both of them to hide what they were feeling though they had only met a week before on Christmas. The day that changed their lives forever when they met. However, the awkwardness of it all was that their brands were the same, they were literally made for each other. Mr. and Mrs. But, they wouldn't let something like that determine it. It was love at first sight, but they wouldn't admit it just yet._

 _But like Mr. Potato Head said, his yet to be spouse was playing hard to get. It was a flirty relationship to begin with that they both enjoyed, so agreeing to finally go on a date after only a week of knowing each other felt like a relief._

 _"I'm just saying." Mr. Potato Head said with a flirty smile, walking up to Mrs. Potato Head. "You agreed to dance with me at the New Year's party, the least you could do is go out with me."_

 _Mrs. Potato Head was talking with some dolls that belonged to Molly while in Andy's room for the day. She turned around when he acknowledged her, giving a sweet smile in return to his charming one, that weakened him beyond recognition._

 _"Excuse me." She said to the dolls, before her and Mr. Potato Head walked away to talk alone. The dolls giggled as the two spuds walked away, allowing Mr. Potato Head to roll his eyes. When they were alone, Mrs. Potato Head put her hands on her hips._

 _"Are you always this charming, or am I just lucky?"_

 _"Well, I feel more like the lucky one." Mr. Potato Head continued, looking at her with a sparkle in his eyes._

 _"You put on good charm." Mrs. Potato Head admitted. "But, I'm not that easy."_

 _"I see." Mr. Potato Head agreed, still smirking. "I don't think your charm game is on my level."_

 _"Oh." Mrs. Potato Head laughed. "If I wanted to be captivating, I could."_

 _"Really?" Mr. Potato Head teased. "Then why don't you, tonight?"_

 _Mrs. Potato Head bit her lip, hesitating for a few seconds. "Look, you're very sweet. I'm just not sure."_

 _Mr. Potato Head sighed out of slight frustration. "Okay, I can't force you to go out with me. So, I'll just keep asking until you agree."_

 _"Not going to let this go, are you?"_

 _Mr. Potato Head stayed still, and crossed his arms. He gave an encouraging look. "Will you please go out with me? I like you."_

 _Mrs. Potato Head paused again, nervously playing with her ear part._

 _"You can ask anyone around this room if I'm like this with most toys." Mr. Potato Head said. "Trust me, they'll say no."_

 _A smile formed once again on Mrs. Potato Head's face. She took a step forward. "What time does Andy go to bed?" She asked, filling Mr. Potato Head with hope._

 _"8:30ish." Mr. Potato Head said, a little too eager._

 _Mrs. Potato Head took another step closer to him. "And mum?"_

 _"She usually stays downstairs until she goes to sleep. But, I know somewhere else we can go."_

 _She took another step forward. "Really?"_

 _The male spud smiled. "The night sky from the roof is amazing."_

 _"It's winter."_

 _"And two is better company."_

 _Mrs. Potato Head smiled, before once again stepping closer to Mr. Potato Head. He felt his breathing stop. "Pick me up at 9." Mrs. Potato Head proceeded to walk away with a flirty smile, brushing her hand on his shoulder as she did. Mr. Potato Head felt pleasurable chills go down his back, as he caught whiff of her scent. It was that same new plastic smell, with a touch of feminine._

 _He watched her walk off. "I'll see you then, sweet potato." He smirked in her direction._

"Wow." Buzz said, crossing his arms. "I didn't know she didn't agree right away."

Mr. Potato Head smirked, thinking of that moment from all those years ago. "A whole week of flirting. Trust me, it was worth it." He broke out of his thoughts and looked back at Buzz. "I don't understand how you guys can wait months, I could barely wait a day after meeting her."

"And now you like Christmas a lot more than you did, before." Slinky reminded, referencing when the two spuds met.

"It's different for Jessie and I. We were friends before." The space ranger said.

Hamm shook his head, making another move in the card game. "I still can't believe it took you guys years to be together."

"Did you guys even like each other to begin with?" Buttercup asked.

"Oh, it was so obvious if you had been there. Buzz has never been the best at hiding feelings." Woody said, joining in on the game of Cheat. The toys all chuckled, as Buzz tried to hide his embarrassment.

"It was difficult, I knew I liked her for a long time."

"So did I with my wife, space nut." Mr. Potato Head said. "But I moved at a way quicker pace than you."

"Doesn't matter, spud for brains." Hamm said. "You were just as smitten."

"Ah." Pricklepants stepped forward. "As Shakespeare once said about love, 'I pray thee, gentle mortal, sing again-'"

"I'm begging you not to start." Buttercup stopped the hedgehog.

Mr. Potato Head took a seat near Buzz. "Whatever. If you haven't noticed, my wife is pretty different from your cowgirl."

Off of Mr. Potato Head's point, the male toys looked across the way at the girls. The four girls continued to chat, with Jessie and Mrs. Potato Head being the central of discussion. The red-headed cowgirl listened attentively to the female spud.

"Y'all think we're taking it too slow?" Jessie asked the girls. The other three exchanged some looks, as they began to build a lego sculpture together.

"Honey, of course not." Mrs. Potato Head said, picking up a large blue lego block and stacking it on top.

"You and your husband moved fast." Jessie said.

Mrs. Potato Head sighed. "Okay, maybe. But you shouldn't compare you and Buzz to us. Couples come in all shapes and sizes."

Trixie handed a block to Dolly. "Because you guys are shorter?"

Jessie rolled her emerald green eyes, as Mrs. Potato Head chuckled warm heartedly.

"No Trix, she means that couples often move at different paces than one another." Dolly explained. "Isn't that what it's like with you and Rex?"

The girls swore Trixie's face changed to a darker shade of blue. "W-we're not...together..."

Jessie and Mrs. Potato Head exchanged a look, smiling. The cowgirl hopped down and proceeded to help with the lego sculpture.

"Have you guys at least kissed, yet?" Mrs. Potato Head asked, taking Jessie by surprise. The cowgirl dropped the lego piece she was holding and quickly picked it up as the girls giggled.

"Of course we have..." Jessie admitted.

"Why are you so shocked?" Dolly asked.

"Because." Jessie said. "The only couple we've had for influence for a long time, at least since Bo left, is you and your husband, Mrs. P."

"Okay." Mrs. Potato Head said. "And that makes kissing Buzz awkward?"

"No." Jessie said. "It's just, you guys are so...heartfelt when it comes to kissin' and stuff."

Mrs. Potato Head smiled, feeling a little fluttered by the thought itself of kissing her husband. "I suppose."

"Ouh! New topic." Dolly said, perking up. "The first kiss. Always a great one."

Mrs. Potato Head continued to smile, and thought about her first kiss with her husband.

"When was it?" Trixie eagerly asked Mrs. Potato Head, jumping up and down.

"Our first date."

Dolly smirked and arched an eyebrow. "My, my. A little rushed for a first date, no?"

"He was on his a-game." Mrs. Potato Head admitted. "We went up to the roof to watch the stars, he stole Mrs. Davis's iPod for the night to play music. The old one, from 1998. We spent hours just chatting. It was so romantic."

"Awww." Dolly and Trixie gushed. Jessie gave a bit of of repulsed look, but continued to listen.

"He kissed you then?" Dolly asked.

"No." Mrs. Potato said. "When he walked me back to Molly's room."

 _Like she had said, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head truly did have a great first date. They had spent the whole night talking, flirting, and truly just getting to know each other. At the end of the night, Mr. Potato Head walked Mrs. Potato Head back to Molly's room. She was still being placed there at the end of the day most of the time, as she was still considered one of Molly's toys though Andy constantly took her for playtime._

 _They linked arms, as he walked her back. "I'm just saying." Mr. Potato Head said. "Hamm is at a loss if he thinks a great blue whale can defeat a killer orca whale in a fight."_

 _"Hm." Mrs. Potato Head pondered. "I say neither."_

 _"What?"_

 _She smirked. "Did you know that a female tiger could kill a blue whale?"_

 _Mr. Potato Head smiled. "Huh. Okay, but if you had to choose?"_

 _"Blue whale."_

 _"What, you too?"_

 _"They're ginormous, I certainly wouldn't want to be caught in that fight."_

 _Mr. Potato Head chuckled before they both came to a stop at Molly's door. Mrs. Potato Head unlinked her arm from Mr. Potato Head._

 _"This is me." Mrs. Potato Head said._

 _Mr. Potato Head looked from her to the nursery, not wanting the night to end here._ _"You have to go?"_

 _Mrs. Potato Head nodded. "I'd like to get a few hours of sleep in before the baby wakes up crying."_

 _"You could always crash in Andy's room." Mr. Potato Head offered._

 _"Come on, now. They'll notice if I'm in the wrong room the next morning. Besides, I'll probably be in there tomorrow night, anyway. With Andy and Molly both using me, I'm alternating rooms every night."_

 _"Must be nice having two owners." Mr. Potato Head said, somewhat snarky._

 _Mrs. Potato Head shrugged. "Molly is so young." She said. "Sometimes I wonder if it would be easier to just always stay in one place."_

 _"Her room?"_

 _She shook her head. "Andy's, where all of you guys are."_

 _Mr. Potato Head stepped forward, gingerly taking her hand in his. "Maybe if there was another reason to stay there."_

 _Mrs. Potato Head looked at where he had picked up her hand, and up at him. They were suddenly caught in an unbreakable glance. She took his figure in, and felt something tighten in her plastic insides._

 _Mr. Potato Head looked at her as well, with a warm feeling being sent through his entire body. She was just so beautiful._

 _It felt like long minutes until Mrs. Potato Head noticed the male spud leaning in closer. Her breath was caught in her mouth, and she then stood frozen. Her sudden stiffness aloud Mr. Potato Head to slow down, thinking maybe she wasn't sure. That is, until she began to lean in as well._

 _He took her other hand in his. When they were nearly apart, Mrs. Potato Head stopped herself to think for another moment. But in the back of her mind, she heard herself screaming to do it as his breath lingered against her face._

 _As for Mr. Potato Head, he's come too far and had been waiting. She just needed that helpful push._

 _That being said, he gently pulled her close, before closing his eyes and pressing his lips to her's. He felt an immediate spark, as she kissed back. They pulled back slightly to catch a breath, but it barely lasted before they connected their lips again. It wasn't long before their arms went around each other, becoming more passionate._

 _Prior to this magical kiss, Mr. Potato Head had only kissed a few female toys. But, this was different. This had passion and it felt intimate. The others were all just stupid and fun._

 _Mrs. Potato Head had to have said the same for herself. She had been very careful about offering affection to anyone, because of the amount of male toys that would hoot and holler at her. But in his arms, with him kissing her, she didn't feel violated. She felt safe._

 _The spuds parted from the kiss, taking in air. They were silent for a second, taking in the breaths that they needed._

 _"Whoa..." Mr. Potato Head said, his voice somewhat deeper from what he was feeling. Mrs. Potato Head couldn't help but smile at his overwhelmed behaviour. Clearly, he's never had a kiss quite so devoted. But she had to admit, he was impressively good at it._

 _They broke from the hug, back to holding hands. The house was silent, with them being the only two souls currently awake. Mrs. Potato Head didn't want the night to end, but knew it should have. From what she could sense, their story had yet to begin._

 _Mrs. Potato Head kissed Mr. Potato Head on the cheek. "I'll see you in playtime, One-Eyed Bart." She whispered before slipping into Molly's dark room. Mr. Potato Head stood there in shock for a second, before beginning to eagerly chuckle to himself._

 _At least from then on, when they were paired as a couple in playtime it would be less awkward._

"That's adorable." Dolly said with a smile.

Jessie also couldn't help but grin from the cute story. "Buzz and I were sort of like that, but with less zeal."

Mrs. Potato Head chuckled. "That's fine, Jessie. There's no need to rush. I never thought we would move quick to begin with, but we ended up getting married within a matter of months."

Jessie smiled. "That's sweet, Mrs. P." The cowgirl looked across the room at Mr. Potato Head, somewhat differently than before. She knew how devoted and caring he was to his wife, but the cowgirl always seemed to be blind to the moments of when he was such a romantic.

"I mean, you guys only got married after five to six months of knowing each other." Woody said. "I remember, because a month later Jessie, Bullseye, and the triplets came along."

Mr. Potato Head nodded, and looked back at Buzz. "I'm not gonna lie to you. We moved pretty fast, but it ended up being the best decision."

Buzz sighed. "Guys, I appreciate the help." He stood up. "I just don't want to ruin anything. So, maybe I'll just ignore this fight until it blows over."

"No!" Many of the male toys said, encouraging Buzz to stop.

"Sit your butt back down, I'm not finished." Mr. Potato Head said, standing up as well. Buzz rolled his eyes, and sat back on a book. "Who cares if Jessie wants to go to some stupid garden troll brawl?" The spud said.

"Garden _gnome_." Hamm corrected.

"Whatever." Mr. Potato Head said. "If that's what she likes, ya gotta roll with it."

"But, what about the whole intimate stuff you talked about?"

"It doesn't have to end there. Take a walk, get a lone seat, do something! Geez, use your head." The male spud aggravated.

"You'd make a good therapist." Hamm said, sarcastically.

"Buzz, I don't think you have anything to worry about." Woody said. "You and Jessie work well together."

"Yeah." Buzz mumbled. "I just sometimes feel like we're different."

"So are we." Mr. Potato Head shrugged.

"You two were made for each other." Buzz pointed out.

"So, what?" Mr. Potato Head spat. He pointed across the room at his wife. "Look at her. Does that woman seem as negative as I could ever be?"

Buzz watched as Mrs. Potato Head smiled and nodded at Jessie. "Of course not."

"Do you think I could ever be as kind as she is?" Mr. Potato Head asked.

The space ranger looked back at the male spud. "Not really..."

Woody stepped forward. "I know it doesn't make sense Buzz, but it doesn't always have to be. Everything isn't always a three-way planned galactic alliance mission."

Buzz shook his head. "I didn't say it was. Potato Head, you guys are different, but somehow it works."

"This is your first fight, Buzz. Chill out." Buttercup said. "It might feel like the end of the world, but it's fine."

"Look guys, there's not a doubt in my mind that Jessie is who I want to be with." The space ranger admitted. "But, how do I know these differences won't get in the way?"

"It won't, helmet head." Mr. Potato Head groaned.

"How could you know?"

The spud stopped, looking across the room at his wife. He thought about the memories they had discussed, and how it had lead them to this moment. Yeah, they were different. But, what's it to them? What's it to anyone? They were still perfect for each other, because of one simple reason.

"Because...I love her." Mr. Potato Head said. The spud sort of tensed, realizing he probably just opened a gateway for Hamm to start cracking jokes. But, the piggy bank merely nodded, knowing that it really did come from the bottom of Mr. Potato Head's heart.

"Look." Mr. Potato Head said. "I use to think that I was a fighter. But, then she came along and I realized that there's a part of me that's a lover, too. She's not the same as me, which is great. Why would I want to be with someone who's like me?"

The sincereness that Mr. Potato Head was offering opened up a mindful message to Buzz. Maybe he was more lucky than he realized, if Mr. Potato Head was smart enough to realize that he was as well. The space ranger looked across the room for the last time at Jessie and Mrs. Potato Head.

"I'm just saying." Mrs. Potato Head explained to the cowgirl. "Love doesn't go as planned. It's unexpected and crazy. That's why you have these fights to begin with."

Jessie sighed. "How will I know this won't get in the way?"

Mrs. Potato Head gave a sincere smile. "We've known you two for a long time. You guys are meant to be together. Nothing so big will get in the way, I'm sure of it. Trust me, I was just like that when my husband and I just started dating."

"You were unsure?" Trixie asked.

Mrs. Potato Head nodded. "Beyond recognition."

"That seems so unlike you." Dolly said.

Mrs. Potato Head smiled. "I know. But within the span of half a year, I ended up meeting and marrying someone I never thought I'd be so lucky to be with."

The cowgirl seemed convinced, but was still uncomfortably quiet.

"Jessie," the female spud said. "I once thought I was a lover. I am a lover. But I have more of an edge than I realized, that my husband helped me find. I can be a fighter too, I am one. We aren't the same, but we bring out the best in the both of us."

Jessie nodded, staring at an eager Mrs. Potato Head. The cowgirl knew she had made the right decision of taking her advice. "I'm gonna go talk to Buzz."

* * *

Later, Mrs. Potato Head watched from a distance. Not so close that she would be interfering, but close enough to make out partially of what they were saying. It didn't seem to take long for Jessie to tackle Buzz into a rough hug, taking the space ranger by surprise before he smiled and hugged her back.

Mrs. Potato Head relaxed a bit, before her husband walked up to her.

"Wanted to catch a glimpse?" The male spud asked her. She nodded.

"I couldn't resist." Mrs. Potato Head admitted. She looked at her husband. "Gave him advice?"

"Yeah." Mr. Potato Head admitted. "Not that I'd think he'd actually listen. Whatta 'bout Jessie?"

"The same with her." Mrs. Potato Head said. "But, I figured she'd better listen to me than Buzz would to you."

"Trust me, I agree." Mr. Potato Head said, putting an arm around his wife. The married couple continued to watch the newfound couple as they made up. Everything seemed so at peace all of a sudden, despite the fight from earlier that day, that wasn't a big deal to begin with. Well, at least not from a long term married couple's perspective.

"I've always told you that they were meant for each other." Mrs. Potato Head said.

"I know." Mr. Potato Head said. "I just said it would take them long to actually do something about it. Which it did."

"The opposite of us." His wife pointed out.

He smiled, and turned to face her. "Can I ask you something?"

Mrs. Potato Head took his hands, lovingly. "Yes."

"When I asked you out." He began. "Were you actually playing hard to get, or were you just never gonna say yes?"

"Hard to get, obviously."

"I knew it."

"But," Mrs. Potato Head said. "I was still a little shaken from the overwhelming amount of feelings I developed within a week of meeting you, which was probably why."

Mr. Potato Head pulled her in just a little closer. "You know, me too. I guess I just had a different way of putting it."

The married couple both smiled, before leaning in for a peck on the lips.

"Get a room, you two." Hamm said, as him and Rex passed by. Both Potato Heads parted from their kiss and watched them walk away.

"Imbeciles." Mr. Potato Head mumbled after them.

"Hey, now." Mrs. Potato Head said, softly. "They just don't understand."

"I don't think they ever will."

"Unless, Rex or Trixie confess to each other."

"Pffft. Yeah, I'd like to see that happen."

Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head once again looked towards Jessie and Buzz, surprised to have found the two locked in a kiss.

"Can you believe that?" Mr. Potato Head waved a dismissive hand at them. "A year ago, Light Snack was a pile of nerves around her. Now, he thinks he can just go around kissin' her in front of the whole room?"

"We do it all the time."

"Yeah, but at least we _try_ covering it."

Mrs. Potato Head arched an eyebrow. "Are you jealous that you're not the only one in a relationship, anymore?"

Mr. Potato Head rolled his eyes in hopes of masking the truth. But, his wife read him like a book, he couldn't hide anything. "I know it was sad when Bo Peep left." Mr. Potato Head admitted. "But, I really did enjoy being the top spud when it came to relationships for a while."

Mrs. Potato Head squeezed her husband's hands. "Alright. But, is that what really the matters the most?"

Mr. Potato Head looked from the new couple to his wife. "Sorry honey, I didn't mean-"

"I feel the same." Mrs. Potato Head admitted.

Her husband was quiet for a moment. "You do?"

Mrs. Potato Head shrugged. "I'm beyond happy for Buzz and Jessie. But, it was fun being the only couple for a while. Especially after today, with all the advice that was given."

Mr. Potato Head sighed. "You know what that means, right?"

"Yep." Mrs. Potato Head nodded. "We're officially an old married couple."

They were quiet, before the two of them formed huge grins on their faces.

"WE DID IT!" They happily exclaimed, busting into a fierce hug and once again exchanging a kiss.

 **The End :)**

 **Rate and Review, and make sure to check out my other stories!**


End file.
